


Household Necessities

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Blushing, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cultural Differences, Dildos, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, Lingerie, Lube, M/M, Married Couple, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay, Outdoor Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Sex on Furniture, Shopping, Sleepy Cuddles, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The merchants are setting up their shops in Erebor, time to go shopping for some important things for the household. Dwarfs and hobbits have different ideas about what is important in a new home. Not that the hobbit is complaining. Just blushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where to hide the gems

“I assume you have noticed all the merchants who are making their way into Erebor” Dori said excitedly as he made his way into the kitchen, his arms full of bags and even a wicker basket that appeared to be filled with rolls of yarn in different colours. “Most of them have already found time to set up shop while the rest of the kingdom is still a fine mess” Bilbo gave the dwarf a fond look as he buzzed about the room, pulling the herbs he had bought delicately out of crinkled paper bags to put with the other herbs and spices. “I have seen it” Bilbo said as he stepped into Dori's path in his walk around the kitchen, interrupting him in his task of putting away the new purchases with a kiss to his lips and one to his nose. “But it looks like you have taken a closer look than me” He gave the stack of new finely painted porcelain plates in Dori's hands an amused look. Dori huffed good naturedly, turning around in Bilbo's half-embrace to carefully put the plates on the kitchen worktop. “Nothing wrong with acquiring some tasteful household necessities, it is not as though we can not afford ourself some lovely items for our home” Dori's hands found their way to Bilbo's waist, pulling the hobbit closer to him for a soft kiss. “I think we really deserve that after the ordeal we went through” Bilbo smiled at the bright twinkle in Dori's light grey eyes, tugging carefully at his soft beard. “You are very right about that” Dori once again leaned forward to give Bilbo a kiss, one that was a bit deeper this time, one of his hands gently squeezing Bilbo's behind.

 

“Speaking of household necessities” Dori murmured as they pulled away from the kiss. “There are a couple of other things we need in our home, do you have time for some shopping tomorrow?” Bilbo nodded “I have time” Dori beamed “Good, I saw a couple of charming places that have the things we need, but I wanted us to go there together” He pulled away from their embrace and reached for a small square package that was resting among the rolls of yarn in the wicker basket. “I brought these home for you” he said as he presented Bilbo with the carefully silk-paper wrapped package. Bilbo opened it slowly, the thin paper falling away to reveal six folded cream-coloured handkerchiefs, and as Bilbo discovered as he looked them over, all decorated with fine embroidery of flowers of different kinds. “They are beautiful” Bilbo said, smiling as he trailed his fingers over the soft fabric and fine thread. He looked up from under his lashes at Dori's small pleased smile. “I knew they were just the thing to bring home to my hobbit” Bilbo laughed, leaning forward to thank Dori with a kiss.

 

They untangled themselves from the embrace they found themselves in after a few more minutes of trading kisses.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

They walked down to where the merchants and their shops could be found shortly after breakfast. A significant number of dwarfs were bustling around them, working on putting the city back in shape, or getting their own purchases done in the flourishing new shopping district in Erebor.Bilbo and Dori had their arms linked together, both for personal and practical reasons, it would be easy to become separated in all this hubbub. Dori led the way to one of the shops they needed to visit, their steps twisting and turning to find their way through the mass of busypeople and the occasional animal.

 

“There we are” Dori said, nodding towards a shop that lay on the corner of a smaller street that snaked itself further into the mountain. The wooden sign above the shop was pained in a pale rose colour, the name of the establishment written in slanting, elegant runes. Not for the first time Bilbo wished that dwarves were not so secretive about their language, not even marrying one had given Bilbo any opportunity to learn, because he had no idea what kind of shop this was. Bilbo was about to ask Dori what they were looking for when he got close enough to get a clear look at what was displayed in the shops window, and promptly turned a light shade of red all the way to the tips of his ears. Items like this could be found in the Shire as well, usually made of smooth polished wood like the one Bilbo himself had owned. But never displayed in such an open manner! In the Shire, pleasure devises were custom-made, usually by people who had other official occupations as well. And nobody would ever think of advertising and displaying them in public, that was just not done. Dwarfs clearly had some other ideas about what was done and what was not. He gave a closer look to a decently sized dildo made of jade and inlaid with veins of gold, his blush deepening. It was quite fetching truth be told. Dori gave him a look that was concerned and somewhat puzzled. “Everything all right Bilbo?” Bilbo squirmed under Dori's concerned gaze, feeling a bit silly. “Well you see, going about and getting a pleasuring devise is done a little differently in the Shire” Dori's hold on his arm loosened, his look uncertain. “I hope this is not making you feel uncomfortable, that was not my intention at all, we do not have to go in if you..” Bilbo smiled reassuringly at his husband to end his anxiousness. “No, no it's fine, just different and new” And exiting! He could not have guessed that Dori would think of going to a place like this. Although now that Bilbo thought about it, Dori was both sensual and wanton in the bedroom, the wish for sex toys did not surprise him that much. Dori visibly relaxed, once again taking a firm hold of Bilbo's arm, and linking their fingers together. “That is wonderful to hear, my dear” He nodded towards the entrance, his smile encouraging. “Shall we?” Bilbo tried to force away the blush that rose in his face “You lead the way, dear".

 

A small silver bell announced their entering with a cheerful jingle, making the white haired lady behind the counter look up from her work to give them a warm smile. The lines around her eyes deepening and the multitude of tiny braids with gold and silver beads in her hair and beard swaying and clinking as she bowed her head in welcome. “Memina at your service, just tell me if you need any help boys” Dori gave a small bow in return. “We will” The elderly dwarrowdam caught Bilbo's eye, smiling reassuringly to the clearly flustered hobbit. “I offer my blessings to your union, it is clear that you have been so lucky as to find your One” Bilbo and Dori spoke as one “Thank you” Memina laughed softly “And naturally there will be a special discount to members of The Company”

 

Bilbo and Dori took a walk about the shop in quiet. Taking in the various pleasure devises made of gems, crystals, glass, different kinds of metal and wood. All skilfully made and tastefully decorated.

 

Bilbo was once again drawn to the dildo made of jade and inlaid with gold. Feeling bold he pointed it out to Dori. “I find that one quite lovely” Dori caressed Bilbo's hand, a small smile playing across his lips. “I like that one as well” He bent down to whisper in Bilbo's red-tipped pointy ear. “I would love to watch you use that my dear” Bilbo tried to suppress the delightful shiver that tickled down his spine. “If you want to see that we simply have to buy it” He declared primly. Dori chuckled. “Yes I think we have to”

 

Dori surveyed the selection of dildos on the shelf, finding a handful that he liked a lot. “What do you think about this one” he asked, pointing to a heavy looking dildo made of deep violet glass and with a texture of small bumps on the smooth surface. Dori sighed as he imagined how that would feel like inside his tight hole. Bilbo recognized the lust filled look on Dori's face, a fire blooming in his own belly. “I think it looks very nice” He stroked his hand over Dori's plush bum “I can see how much you would enjoy it” Dori winked, his hips swaying gently to make Bilbo's caress more firm and purposeful. “We shall add that one as well to the basket then” They picked out three others as well. One made of onyx, with thick girth and fine carvings. One made of silver, smooth and slim, and the handle set with rubies. And a hollow one, for filling with hot or cold water depending on your preference, made of white ceramic painted with pink roses. They would have to come back an other day for a few more.

 

“I have always enjoyed being full of beads” Dori murmured, his fingers gently toying with a string of anal beads made of evenly shaped and polished rose quartz. Bilbo plucked the beads from Dori's hand, putting them in the basket next to one string of beads made of topaz, and one string with beads made of large cream coloured pearls that he had taken a liking to. “I know how much you like to be stuffed full my dear” He said. Dori kissed his temple, Bilbo's curls tickling his nose.

 

A shelf full of butt plugs caught Bilbo's eye, some made of wood no less. He pulled Dori over to the full shelf, the dwarf chuckling at Bilbo's obvious eagerness. Bilbo trailed his finger over the selection, picking out some he would like to wear himself, and quite a few he would love to stuff and plug Dori with. He plucked a heavy silver plug with a white crystal set in the stopper down from the shelf. “I can imagine you going about the house in nothing but this and an apron, giving me a peek at the hidden gem every time you bend over” Dori flushed hotly at Bilbo's murmured words. The plug quickly went from Bilbo's hand to Dori's and then into the basket. Bilbo smiled deviously as he took a ceramic plug painted with roses down from the shelf. “And I like to imagine you laying down on the sofa after a hard day, with a pot full of tea, and this one snug inside your hole” Bilbo put the plug into the basket, and took out the hollow dildo. “Then perhaps you would put the rest of the tea inside this and satisfy your lust” Dori blushed, his hand discreetly adjusting the slight erection Bilbo's words had given him. He coughed primly. “Yes, that sounds very good” Dori picked down a large plug made of polished oak. “I think this one would look very good inside you, filling you as you kneel on all four on our bed” Bilbo flushed a delicates shade of pink, that would feel very good indeed. “And this one” Dori declared, a nice little plug made of maple between his thumb and forefinger “For when you are going about your day” Bilbo squirmed. That would be interesting, not to mention quite possibly improper. A few other plugs of various sizes ended up in the basket with the others. They both became very taken with a large plug made of glass, so they got two of it.

 

Memina skilfully and quickly wrapped up all their purchases in fine silk cloth, and tied with soft ribbons. All the while smiling gently at the fond looks Bilbo and Dori gave each other, a light flush on both their faces. Dori insisted on carrying all of their purchases, shooing Bilbo away when he tried to take one of the bags. Bilbo accepted it with a roll of his eyes.

 

They linked their arms once again when they went out into the street. “So” Bilbo said as he looked at Dori “Where to now?” Dori pulled Bilbo closer “I was thinking of a lovely place right down the street” Bilbo followed gladly as Dori led the way, his belly full of flutters.

 


	2. Many bottles in crystal and glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Dori needs some lube.

“What are we looking for now?” Bilbo asked. He was incredibly curious, and was also very certain that the next thing on the list would be something like the sex toys, naughty and pretty. “We need some things to make using our new toys run smoothly” Dori answered, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he saw Bilbo grasp the meaning of his words. “Ah, I see” was the only reply Bilbo could come up with, as he tried to imagine a whole shop devoted to oils and lubrication. He had no problem with imagining how he and Dori would spend the evening.

 

The shop Dori guided him to had the same kind of atmosphere as the last one. Just like Memina's shop this one too had a certain kind of sensual charm and homely coquettish feeling to it.

 

There were several dwarfs in the shop with them, inspecting and browsing the many crystal bottles and vials on display. The owner of the shop, an affable looking dwarf with an impressive strawberry-blond beard shot through with silver and a pair of gold rimmed spectacles balancing on his rounded nose, gave them a welcoming smile and a small bow. “Brodin at your service, don't hesitate to call for me if you need anything” In the same moment as Dori said “We will do that” A young and well-dressed dwarrowdam called Brodin over. Brodin gave Dori and Bilbo another small bow, holding his spectacles securely with one hand, before he walked over to his other customer. Bilbo and Dori took in all the shelves filled with crystal blinking in the shine from the oil-lamps, wondering where to begin.

 

Considering their earlier purchases it made sense to first find some suitable lube. “I'd like to find a nice rich and thick lubricant” Dori declared as he inspected the selection on the display table. “The kind that makes you feel how your hole is properly slicked and prepared” The last bit is murmured quietly to a flushed and smiling Bilbo. “Oh yes, that is important” Bilbo breathed out slowly, sweet images playing in his minds eye. Dori was well aware of how much Bilbo loved his plump behind and snug hole. “How do you feel about lavender” Dori asked, putting an end to Bilbo's salacious daydreams. “I like lavender” Bilbo said hastily, a blush still warming his face and the tips of his ears. “A hobbit like yourself must appreciate the scent of flowers” Dori said fondly, his finger gently tracing the warm tip of Bilbo's ear. “Naturally” Bilbo said, picking up a bottle that glugged thickly with rose scented lube if he understood the little drawing on the label correctly. “And how does a dwarf feel about roses?”

 

Bilbo's dwarf did at least appreciate the scent of roses, just as much as he appreciated the scent of lavender and pine. There was also lube that had both the smell and taste of ripe strawberries, and one that would produce and pleasant tingling sensation, both very popular choices Brodin could inform them. Their little basket was already well filled with small clinking crystal vials when they walked over to the shelf that was stocked with oils for massaging purposes.

 

“Sandalwood has a very pleasant aroma” Dori said, pulling a bottle down to sample the fragrance. Bilbo picked down a bottle of lavender oil, the scent of it pleasing and soothing. Dori cocked an eyebrow. “Our entire bedroom is going to smell like lavender” His voice is tinted with mirth, and the lavender oil is put in the basket next to the bottle with sandalwood oil.

 

Dori picked up a bottle made of pink frosted glass, the stopper shaped like a heart in silver set with small shiny pink diamonds. “For a loving sensual massage” He read out loud from the label. Bilbo cocked his head to the side, his lips set in a half-smile. “I thought that every massage between the two of us would be loving and sensual” He said. Dori snorted. “I will remind you of that when I ask you to please rub my shoulders after a hard and stressful day” His tone was curt, but his eyes were mild as he dangled the bottle in front of Bilbo. Bilbo took the bottle and put it in the basket “Well as long as you repay the favour, and let me do whatever I want with your bum, I can live with that” Dori brushed his thumb over Bilbo's gently flushed cheek tenderly. “I think I can live with that arrangement too dearest”

 

Bilbo found a bottle made of deep green glass, the air around him becoming filled with the fresh scent of nature when he pulled out the cork. Dori honestly had no other precise description for the scent, but it smelled vaguely of grass, leaves and flowers after rain and Dori had to have it for his hobbit. There were many sweet and fresh smelling oils that Dori wanted for his hobbit, but it would be best to not overfill the poor little basket, and in stead come back another day.

 

With their new purchases wrapped in paper, and Bilbo actually given permission to carry a few bags this time they were out in the narrow street again. “So” Bilbo pulled out the word. “Anything else we need” He was hoping there would be something else, something along the lines of the other things they had already bought, although he had no idea what that could be. Dori smiled and traced the tip of his ear again, prompting a faint blush to form because of how sensitive they were. “There is one other place we need to visit” Dori said. “We could both do with some new clothing”

 

Bilbo inclined his head down the street. “Lead the way then” Dori took his hand, the movement only slightly hampered because of the bags they were both carrying, and they began walking further down the small but busy shopping district. Bilbo wondered what kind of clothing Dori had in mind.

 


	3. Silk and Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next on the list of household necessities is lingerie.

Stepping around a pair of dwarrowdams who had their arms loaded with bags, Bilbo got the first look in the window of the next shop Dori meant to visit. A couple of full-sized figures dressed in undergarments made of fine cloth stood in the shop window, along with other pieces of lingerie artfully scattered in ways to best display their frills and lace. Bilbo had the distinct feeling that the tips of his ears and his cheeks would be permanently red for a good long while after today, as once again a blush rose in his face prompting a fond chuckle from Dori. “I would love to find you some lingerie in shades or red, the colour looks very good on you” Dori said, squeezing Bilbo's arm. “Other warm colours like ochre does also suit you well” Bilbo nodded, never really having thought that much about what colours he looked good in. “I trust you on that” He said. “Perhaps you can pick out what, um, items I would look acceptable in” Dori nodded. “Naturally my dear”

 

Inside the shop they are greeted by the chime of a golden bell and a pair of silver haired dwarrowdams, both looking them up and down as if taking their measures by look alone. Their mouths twitched in a small smile as they noted how Bilbo and Dori had their arms linked even though carrying a couple of bags made it a little tricky. They both bowed with an elegant flourish “Durona” The tallest one with dark blue eyes said, “And Fimria” Said the shorter more rounded one with warm brown eyes. “At your service” was said in unison. They both fixed their eyes on Dori with a knowing look. “I see you brought your spouse this time” Fimria said. At Dori's confused look she elaborated. “Saw you take a stroll down the street yesterday, I would have to be blind and ignorant if I could not recognize a member of Thorin's company, and as most others I know about your marriage” She smiled encouragingly as she looked between Dori and Bilbo. Both still unused to the fame they had gained, but flushed with pride of their accomplishments nontheless.

 

Durona walked behind the counter and leaned her forearms on it. “It's an honor that you will do your purchases at our establishment” She declared. Fimria looked over her shoulder as she began to pull some books and fabric samples out of various shelves and drawers. “Do you already have some specific colours and designs in mind?” Bilbo gave Dori a sideways glance. “I'm sure my husband has an idea or five” He said. Fimria beamed as she opened up the first book, the pages full of lingerie in various designs. All very beautiful, and some of it making Bilbo a little warm under his collar. Especially when Dori traced his finger over a drawing of a pair of undergarments in deep burgundy with a simple yet elegant design and told him they would suit Bilbo very well.

 

There were samples of different kinds of fabric. Silk and cotton and lace that gave Bilbo indecent thoughts about Dori's bum covered in smooth warm silk and lavender ruffles enhancing the curve of his hips and plump bottom. The kind of fantasies that Dori is more then ready to make into reality. He holds up a piece of peach coloured silk and ask “Do you think this would look nice?” His finger pointing to a drawing of a pair of undergarments with ruffles in peach on the back piece and fine see through lace in light violet on the front piece, and also a matching sleeveless shirts tied with a bow at the breastbone. “Yes” Bibo murmurs “It would look very nice” He could clear as day picture how Dori would look in it, a demure look on his face, but a wanton sway in his hips when he walked about in their home.

 

Dori knew what he would love to see his husband wear, and Bilbo was only happy in letting Dori choose for him. Durona and Fimria were great help, pointing out what cuts and fabrics would look best on the two of them. Most of the ruffles and lace were to be worn by Dori, while Bilbo were chosen to wear silk and cotton with patterns woven into or stitched onto the fabric. Many of those stitched patterns took the shape of various flowers, Bilbo was beginning to suspect that Dori really liked the idea of Bilbo with flowers and other plants. Bilbo decided that he would have to buy that butt plug shaped like a strawberry at some point. Dori would love the shine of silver leaves that would be revealed when Bilbo pulled the dark green silk out of the way.

 

The elegant brassieres that Dori picked out for himself to wear made Bilbo's heart throb a little bit faster. Making him think about how the silk, cotton and see through lace would rub against Dori's sensitive nipples and make them peak into hard little buds that Dori would not be able to keep himself from surreptitiously pinching gently between thumb and forefinger. And the layers of silk sliding against his intimate places, Bilbo knew his husband well enough to say with certainty that Dori would be forced to take many short breaks during the day so he could unlace his trousers and caress his silk covered cock, stones and hole. Bilbo let the slip of silk run through his fingers, admitting to himself that he too would have difficulties in keeping his hands of his own body whit this cloth pressed close to his behind and his cock. Dori smiled softly at him, obviously entertaining the same thoughts as Bilbo, tracing a broad palm down Bilbo's spine stopping just shy of his bum.

 

Their orders were placed and they would pick up their new clothing by the end of the next week. Durona and Fimria saw them off with kind smiles. Dori laced his fingers with Bilbo's as they walked out the door, despite all the bags they were carrying.

 

“So” Bilbo said “Where to now?” Dori's smile was teasing as he murmured “I think we should head home, don't you?” Bilbo nodded, a blush on his face and his eyes bright. “Yes, that sounds good”

 

 


	4. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Dori drink tea and test out their new toys

 

They made the trek home at a steady and unhurried pace, supple cloth bags filled with their new possession swaying from the crook of their elbows with every step. A rosy red colouring their cheeks, and hands occasionally brushing against each other.

 

Well in the door, Dori was quick to take all of their packages, pulling some of them carefully out of Bilbo's arms. “Perhaps you could prepare us some tea?” He said, warm glint in his eyes and lips set in a smile. Bilbo reach out to give a caress to Dori's soft beard, thumb tracing across his bottom lip. “Of course” He murmured. “How do you feel about a pot of the blackberry blend?” Dori leaned into the touch like an affectionate cat, the bags filled with pleasure toys and oils held securely in his arms. “Blackberry sounds very good to me” He replied, kissing Bilbo's cheek before leaning away from the pleasant touch to head into their sitting room with all their purchases.

 

A low fire bloomed steadily in Bilbo's abdomen as he prepared their tea. Spreading out to all his sensitive spots, and causing his member to grow hard once more, creating an acceptable bulge at the front of his trousers. Sighing almost inaudibly Bilbo massaged himself carefully through the layers of clothing, encouraging his shaft to become fully erect. The water on the stove began to bubble merrily, signalling it was ready to be used. With the tea set to be steeped in their new finely painted pot, Bilbo carried out the loaded tray, adding some of the biscuits made that morning to take with the tea.

 

In the sitting room Dori was reclining comfortably on the sofa. Several of the pleasure toys had been pulled from their wrappings and displayed on the table, along with some bottles of scented lube. He was daintily caressing the bulge of his cock with the back of his fingers. Bilbo raised an eyebrow at the display, both Dori's and the toys. “Do you think we can combine blackberry tea with rose scented lube?” He asked mirthfully. Dori smiled gently and winked. “I think it will be an excellent combination” He said easily, making room for Bilbo on the sofa, and absent-mindedly straightened the loaded tea-tray Bilbo placed on the table next to the toys. Appreciatively eyeing the bulge of Bilbo's cock.

 

Bilbo poured the tea, his and Dori's fingers touching when he handed him his cup. Dori used this opportunity to caress his fingers gently, blowing curling steam in Bilbo's direction before taking a delicate sip of the warm brew, a low moan emitting from his broad chest. Bilbo smiled warmly, taking in the content look on Dori's face. “I'm glad you found tea prepared by me to be to your taste” He teased, his fingers tracing gentle patterns on the soft inside of Dori's thigh. “You know how I like it” Dori teased back, his twinkling eyes making his little naughty joke very obvious. Bilbo looked between Dori and the pleasure toys on the table. “I know your tastes” He murmured.

 

They drank their first cup in comfortable silence, mouths sipping the sweet brew, but their hands kept busy with small touches and caresses. The back of a hand, the inside of a thigh. Their new purchases inspected in the light of the oil lamps and the embers from the fireplace. Bilbo took notice of how Dori toyed with the string of rose quarts anal beads, a wistful look on his face. Carefully, Bilbo placed his tea cup on the table, prying the rose quarts from Dori's hand. “Please remove your boots dear” Bilbo said softly, his hand covering the bulge of Dori's shaft. Dori raised an eyebrow, his looks expectant and giddy. “Certainly” He said. Putting his own tea cup down on the table, and plucking with him the bottle of rose scented lube to hand over to Bilbo.

 

Dori put his boots away neatly, accepting Bilbo's hand to help him up from the snug sofa. Letting Bilbo untie the laces to his trousers, and slowly push them down his hips. Sighing when his cock is taken from the confinement of his small-clothes, widening his stance for Bilbo to caress, fondle and squeeze his behind, his thighs, his belly, his full stones and hard cock. Squirming and moaning at every touch.

 

Dori moaned contentedly as he lay back on the sofa. His legs pulled up and pillows supporting the small of his back. Slowly and gently brushing the back of his thighs and his exposed hole with the tips of his fingers. Bilbo sucked in a breath at his husband's wonderfully indecent display, his own cock twitching. His hands were steady enough to pop the crock out of the little vial, and take hold of one of the beads between his fingers. With a silky coating of oil on his fingers, Bilbo began to trace and nudge at Dori's hole, spreading the oil across his cleft, smiling when he could make Dori moan so sweetly and his eyelashes flutter. His finger was pushed in with ease into Dori's hole. Dori winked at him, pulling his legs up a bit more. “Please” he murmured “I long to be filled up with beads” Bilbo nodded “Of course” He said, replacing the push of his fingers with the first of the polished beads. Slipping it inside Dori's eager hole, followed by another, and yet another. Dori hummed and squirmed a little, his cheeks becoming more flushed as more beads were pushed inside him. Bilbo squeezes Dori's plush bottom, watching with lust at how he one after another took all the beads but two. Dori lowered his legs, moaning softly and oh so gratified, caressing his thick cock lightly as Bilbo caressed his thighs.

 

Dori took one of the larger wooden plugs from the table. “How do you feel about this one?” He asked. Bilbo smiled, popping the buttons to his trousers to let his cock push out from the garment, the tip wet with pre-come. “If I remember correctly” Bilbo said “I was the one who picked out that plug, so I'm in favour of it” Dori stood slowly to help Bilbo completely out of his trousers, giving his cock a generous slow tug from root to tip. “You do remember correctly dear” Dori said smiling. “Turn around please” he uttered in a charmingly business like manner that was made more charming still by Dori's flushed cheeks and tiny breathless moans.

Bilbo choose to spread his legs and lean over the armrest of the sofa, giving Dori a cheeky look over his shoulder. A position that suited him rather magnificently in Dori's opinion. Bilbo raised an eyebrow when he took a good look at the heavy plug in Dori's hand. “I think this will require a descent amount of lube” he said, and added genially “I think it has a greater girth then your cock” Dori huffed mock-offended, just about managing to close his fist around the plug. “I think you might actually be correct dear” He said. He wasted no more time, pouring sweet smelling lube into his broad palm, taking hold of Bilbo's behind with both hands and pushing his thumb into Bilbo's hole with the barest amount of resistance. The lube was trailing down Bilbo's cleft and his stones, slicking up his whole behind as well as making his hole wet and stretched around Dori's thick digits. Bilbo gasped and twitched, swallowing down some of his more creative curses as Dori worked him open. Sweat began to run down his back and bead at his brow, his cock dripping pre-come at the stimulation, creating small stains on the pillows. Dori was skilled at this practice.

 

“I already have four fingers inside you” Dori said conventionally “Not to mention most of my palm” he added, satisfaction and lust colouring his voice. Bilbo found it hard to voice his thoughts and wants when Dori worked his hole like this. “I, ah, I want ahh, You can, can try with the plug now” He stuttered out between gasps and moans. Dori petted his trembling thigh. “I'm sure you are able to take it”

 

The tip of the plug was smooth and pleasing against his opening, both him and the wooden plug made slick and silky with the lube. He groan and tremble when Dori begins to push the plug in slowly, murmuring soft encouraging words and rubbing his back with a broad palm. “It slides in very nicely indeed” Dori breathed out. Bilbo smiled over his shoulder, gripping the armrest to better push away from the sofa and onto the plug and against Dori's body, his husbands fat prick hard and dripping where it brushed against his thigh. The toy was pushed all the way in, until the stopper sat snugly against Bilbo's hole, and Bilbo felt like he was about to orgasm at any moment. Dori's hands kneading his behind and stroking his prick doubling his need. Dori bent down to kiss his neck “Not yet” he murmured against a sensitive pointed ear, taking a hold at the base of Bilbo's prick, staving off the orgasm for a little while more.

 

“Such a tease” Bilbo huffed. Dori chuckled gently. “Aye, just for you dear” he said while caressing Bilbo's plump belly, avoiding his hobbits throbbing prick as best he could, but smiling against Bilbo shoulder when he could not help brushing against the hard member and making the hobbit squirm and groan.

 

“Do you want to come now dear?” Dori asked mildly, sliding lube-slicked palms down Bilbo's sides and thighs. “very much so” Bilbo said, his voice caught between a groan and a chuckle. “very well”, Dori berated out feather light against Bilbo's nape, taking the hobbits aching prick into his hand and tugging it properly from base to head. Fondling the full stones, and carefully tugging and pushing at the plug that sat comfortably in Bilbo's well lubed hole. Bilbo arched his back and wriggled his hips just so, instructing Dori how to touch his prick. “Ah, like so if you please, mmmm ah, yes, Dori you ahh” Bilbo could not get the words out before his prick began to spill, dripping thickly over Dori's hand, gripping Dori's arm as he orgasmed. “Good?” Dori enquired, pulling the plug out before Bilbo turned around and kissed him deeply. “Very good” Bilbo said, nudging his nose against Dori's and kissing his flushed cheeks.

 

Dori leaned back in the sofa, pulling Bilbo with him. “Would you mind awfully helping me pull these beads out?” He asked, already guiding Bilbo's hands to his well cushioned behind and snug hole. “You will come right away when they're being pulled out” Bilbo said mirthfully, eyeing Dori's large throbbing cock, and observing how he clenched and unclenched his bum. Dori smiled softly “Aye, I will, I really can't hold myself at the moment” Bilbo laughed. “very well then, lay back a bit more and pull your leg up a little” Dori groaned as he melted into the pillows, carefully pulling one leg towards his rounded belly. “Go ahead dear” he murmured, nodding towards the few beads that were still outside him. Bilbo nodded smilingly and began to pull the beads out one by one, Dori making a sweet whimper as they came out, and Bilbo enjoying the sight of Dori's hole opening and closing around the smooth pink stones. Dori pulled at his silver beard, always a sure sign, his prick leaking against his quivering belly and thighs. “I, I'm going to come any moment now” Dori moaned, his toes curing and his hole spilling more pink beads. Bilbo pumped Dori's fat prick with easy strokes, knowing that it was the stimulation to his hole that would make Dori come. Just as Bilbo thought it Dori gripped his hand “I'm going to come” he whined “oh I'm coming, I'm coming” Dori moaned and squirmed, beads pulled slowly out of him as his prick begin to spill hard and copiously across his chest. Dori shouted his release, moaning Bilbo's name, the intensity of his orgasm and the amount he spilled taking him by surprise. Bilbo chuckled at Dori's dazed expression, rubbing his belly soothingly as he rode out the waves of his orgasm and gently fingering his loose hole as all the beads were pulled out.

 

Putting the beads away, Bilbo located the damp washcloth that Dori had put out next to the toys, he used it to clean up the mess Dori had made across his torso, before gently cleaning his hole. He put the cloth way and climbed on top of Dori, resting against his sturdy body. Drowsily Dori pulled a blanked over them, kissing Bilbo's temple and the tip of his ear.

 

They stayed like that for a while, caressing familiar skin and snuggling into the warm space they had created.

 

“Do you think you could wear one of the smaller plugs inside you the whole day tomorrow?” Dori asked sleepily. Bilbo kissed him lazily “Yes, I think I could do that” he murmured.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this took fovever! I will write a final fifth chapter about trying on new lingerie :) No idea when, but hopefully before next year x3 (But hey you never know, now that I have a new job and stuff)


	5. Soft silk against warm skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dori and Bilbo try out their new undergarments, and take a little walk out to a special place.

It was with a giddy spring in his step Dori walked the narrow and winding path of his favourite shopping district. There was a very special package waiting for him at the end of the street. How he looked forward to unwrapping it all with Bilbo when evening came. He would temper himself, and resist the temptation to take a peek before he and Bilbo could do it together.

 

The bell above the door announced his arrival, turning him into the centre of attention for shopkeeper and customer alike. Giving a polite nod under the curious looks from the assembled dwarrows, he made eye contact with Fimria who smiled and winked at him. “Just a moment master Dori” She said with a kind smile. “I have your order ready right here” He smiled and gave a small bow in thanks, noticing the way the other dwarrows in the shop looked at him, with a combination of awe and mild amusement. Gossip travelled fast in the mountain, there was a good chance Durona and Fimria would receive many orders in the near future. One of the dwarfs was a stonemason he knew by look and reputation. Both for his skills as well as his habit of always being up to date on the latest news. Dori's visit here would be common knowledge all the way down in the deepest mines by dinnertime. And judging by the look Fimria gave him as she handed over the finely warped parcel she was of the same mind as him. “Thank you mistress Fimria” He said as he carefully put the parcel in his already full hamper. She smiled and bowed “It is I who should give you my thanks master Dori” she said, as a knowing look was exchanged between them.

 

He would have to come by later, not only to place new orders, but also for what he could only imagine would be very pleasant company indeed.

 

Bilbo was already there when he came home, and something smelled absolutely mouthwatering. Hobbit-cooking was something Dori had enjoyed right from the beginning. Poking his head out of the kitchen Bilbo gave him a warm smile, his hair falling neatly in front of his pointy ears, with the beads Dori put in this morning twinkling and bouncing among his curls. “Home already?” Bilbo asked, looking Dori up and down. “As you can see” Dori said, shifting the weight in his arms and answering Bilbo's smile. “I was about to ask you the same” He said, making his way into the kitchen and ignoring the way Bilbo cast curious looks towards the wrapped parcel in his basket. “I had assumed you were still atending the meeting” Bilbo looked up from the pot he was stirring, giving a roll of his eyes. “Yes, well” he said. “It was decided that we should call it a day, and come back to the matter in the morning” Dori chuckled. “When the temper has collectively cooled down?” He asked. “Something like that” Bilbo sighed, communicating clearly that he did not think the decision would have the desired result.

 

Approaching Dori, wooden spoon still in hand, Bilbo gave the dwarf a quick kiss, eyes looking between Dori's face and the content of his basket. Dori chuckled. “Think you can wait until after dinner?” He asked mischievously. “I have not yet taken a look at it myself” He added. Bilbo huffed good-naturedly. “Well if you have managed to resist temptation while carrying it all the way home, I guess I can wait a little while longer”

 

Putting the basket down, Dori plucked the spoon from Bilbo's hand, stepping around him to stir the bubbling content of the pot. “It does not look like you have to wait so long” He said. “I'd say dinner is ready” Bilbo repossessed the spoon and shoved Dori away from the stove. “Now I'll be the judge of that thank you very much” he said, making a vague shooing motion with his free hand, guiding Dori in the direction of the tableware. “You can set the table for us” he said, smiling as Dori gave a small bow, and went to do the bidding of his hobbit.

 

                                                            ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Once the final piece of cutlery was cleaned and put on the drying rack, Bilbo gave Dori a questioning look. One that Dori answered with an eyebrow raised in amusement. “Impatient are we?” He asked, taking deliberately slow steps towards the basket and its content. “A little” Bilbo said, smiling as he followed Dori, with his hips and behind swaying gently as he walked, into the living room.

 

With the parcel on his lap, Dori patted the seat next to him. “Well I'm getting quite impatient myself, so let us not wait any longer shall we?” Making himself comfortable next to Dori, Bilbo placed his hand over Dori's wider hand. “Can't find any reason for us to delay this” He murmured. “Together then?” Dori asked, tugging at the ribbon around the soft parcel. “Together” Bilbo answered. And with a few gentle tugs the ribbon was loosened, and the wrapping fell to the side, revealing the stack of neatly folded lingerie in smooth fabrics and pleasant colours.

 

Dori smiled, caressing the flower pattern stitching on the deep green fabric. “Would you care to show me how you will look while wearing these?” He asked, kissing the pointy tip of Bilbo's ear. “I can do that” Bilbo answered, lifting the pair of small-clothes from Dori's exploring fingers. Standing up he tugged playfully at Dori's beard. “Would you give me a hand?” He asked, indicating the lacing to his trousers. “Naturally” Dori said, standing up to put one hand on Bilbo's behind, while his other hand unlaced Bilbo's trousers. Pushing the garment down Bilbo's hips and tights, Dori smiled softly as his hobbits half-hard cock was revealed. “Exited?” He whispered, lifting Bilbo's shirt to kiss his belly. “Quite” Bilbo murmured, lowering his hands to feel his own growing excitement. Under Dori's appreciative gaze he pulled back the foreskin, exposing the sensitive head. Dori's breath stuttered. “Lovely” He said in a low voice, his own trousers growing tight. It would feel wonderful to have his own thick cock covered by soft silk very soon.

 

With practised efficiency Dori popped open the buttons to Bilbo's shirt, and slid it off his shoulders. Leaving his husband naked in front of him, warmed by the glow of the oil lamps. Giving Dori a kind smile Bilbo pulled on his new green silk undergarments, the soft fabric snug and comfortable against his behind and crotch. Dori leaned back against the cushions and looked Bilbo up and down, an exited glint in his eyes. “Now give us a twirl” he said cheekily, making a spinning motion with his finger, his other hand falling into his lap to caress the growing bulge of his cock. Grinning, Bilbo preformed as demanded, before kneeling in front of Dori. “Now” he said, fingers light and teasing over Dori's thick cock “Let's get you into something more comfortable” Grinning, Dori let Bilbo help him up from the sofa. “Any requests?” Dori asked, a tad breathless as Bilbo began to kiss at his neck. Bilbo hummed thoughtfully. “How about those peach ruffled ones?” he asked. “Excellent choice” Dori murmured.

 

With eager help from Bilbo, Dori was quickly out of his clothing. And sliding into the lovely pair of undergarments with soft transparent lavender lace fabric at the front, which framed and supported his cock and stones very comfortably, and peach coloured silk ruffles covering his bottom in the most lovely manner. He sighed contentedly, teasing himself through the smooth fabric, smiling when Bilbo's hands joined his own.

 

“We should go to the gardens” Bilbo said, slightly muffled against Dori's collarbone. “Now?” Dori asked, a little bemused. Bilbo nodded, his manner and look mischievous. Droi raised an eyebrow. “Lead the way then” he said, holding out his arm. Bilbo handed him his trousers. “I think it would be best for us if we got dressed first” he said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

 

Before they headed out the door, Bilbo popped into their bedroom, emerging while adjusting his coat. Dori gave him a questioning look. “You'll find out” was all Bilbo offered.

 

                                      ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

The gardens were a short walk away, and one of Bilbo's favourite places in the mountain. Created on Dori's request as a wedding present for his hobbit spouse. They would not be disturbed there.

 

The afternoon light fell in through a natural opening in the mountain. Providing light, as well as rain for the many plants and flowers. Bilbo guided Dori towards the soft grass under the rosebushes, making him sit down and lean back among the folliage. “You know” Bilbo said with a cheeky smile. “For a dwarf, you look very at home among the plants” Dori chuckled. “I'm more then able to appreciate different forms of beauty” he said, pulling Bilbo towards him. Bilbo went willingly into the embrace, his hand placed right above the bulge of Dori's shaft when their lips met. “I would like to see you undress for me again” Bilbo whispered. “Is it me or the silk whom is to blame for your cock still being hard?” he asked. Dori unlaced his trousers, allowing Bilbo to see how the thin fabric was stretched across his prick. “I'd say it's a combination my dear” Dori murmured.

 

They helped each other undress, until they were down to their undergarments, drinking in the sight of each other. “You look handsome my dear” Dori whispered, his hands travelling down Bilbo's back to rest upon his silk-covered bottom. “As do you” Bilbo said. “As you always do” he said in a low voice, hands pulling Dori's undergarments away from his straitening prick. Dori sighed when his erection was freed, clenching his behind against the silk that was still covering his amble bottom. Bilbo straddled Dori's waist, pulling his undergarments to the side to let Dori's cock slide against his exposed hole. “I intend to ride your thick cock master dwarf” he stated. “Unless you have any objections?” Dori chuckled. “None at all” he said.

 

Bilbo reached for his coat, pulling a vial of lubricant out of the pocket. Dori grinned. “Oh, I see you planned to take me here only to fuck me?” he said. “The flowers are pretty, but you're more interesting to me tonight” Bilbo answered, letting the oil run down Dori's shaft. Shifting position, Bilbo guided Dori's cock to his hole, and with braced hands against Dori's chest he sank down slowly on his husband's thick shaft. “Wonderful” Bilbo breathed out, His hole stretched fully around all of Dori's girth and length. Taking a firm grip of Bilbo's thighs, Dori lifted Bilbo nearly all the way off his cock, and slowly lowered him back down, his muscular arms easily handling Bilbo's weight. Bilbo grinned. “Impressive as always” he said in a breathless huff. Rolling back on his feet, he picked up the pace, riding Dori's cock hard and clenching around the thick shaft to make his dwarf groan and whimper. His grip on Bilbo's hips was rough, the outline of bruises already forming on pale skin.

 

There was nothing but panting for breath, and the sound of skin meeting skin, and the rising bush in Dori's cheeks signalling how close he was to orgasm. “Not yet” Bilbo panted, sweat running down his temple. Slowing down his pace, he leaned down and kissed Dori soundly. “I will make myself come with your cock deep inside me” he murmured. “But you will have to wait a little” Dori groaned, one hand at the base of his prick to still his need. “Aye dear” he whispered hoarsely.

 

Tossing back his pearl-decorated curls, Bilbo picked up the rhythm again. Dori's prick brushing over that nerve inside him with every other thrust, making his pleasure coil hot and tight. He was so close now. With lightly shaking hands, Bilbo guided Dori's hand to his straining cock. “Give us some help dear” he groaned, Dori's large warm hand stroking him with familiar skill. “Nearly there” Bilbo moaned “Nearly there now” He tightened around Dori's prick, swearing under his breath as sweat dripped into his eyes and down his face. “I-I think I'm, I'm going to, n-now” he whimpered, very close, but not quite there. “Oh bugger it” Bilbo huffed, setting a rough pace to finish himself off proper. His hole tight around Dori's prick, he spilled his release over the dwarf's belly and chest. Legs a little sore he pulled himself of Dori's prone form, smiling down at the flushed and needy dwarf. “I brought something for you” He said with a coy smile. Reaching into his coat once more, Bilbo pulled out the violet glass dildo, one of Dori's favourites.

 

Dori chuckled softly, pulling his undergarments down to his ankles and looking at Bilbo with twinkling eyes. “I'm quite ready for that” he said huskily.

 

With a liberal amount of oil, Bilbo coated both the violet glass, and Dori's hole, pushing his fingers into the relaxed opening. Replacing his fingers with the blunt end of the toy, he looked up at Dori's flushed cheeks and smiled. The violet glass went in smoothly, Dori's plump behind spread around the heavy device. Bilbo caressed Dori's belly with firm strokes, the glass dildo pumping into his hole at a steady pace, the bumps on the surface stimulating Dori further. Panting and groaning Dori pulled his legs up, angling his hole just so for Bilbo to work him harder. The toy was heavy, hard and smooth inside him, and he was not able to hold back any longer. Muffling his shout of relief into his forearm, Dori came hard. Bilbo pleasuring him still with slow and deep thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, several spurts of release spilling from his thick cock.

 

Laying down in the grass side by side they collected their breath, Dori laughing softly and showering Bilbo with the rose petals that had fallen to the ground. Plucking a bloom from the bush Bilbo tucked in into Dori's braids before leaning back to survey his work. Judging it lovely, he kissed the tip of Dori's nose, then his lips.

 

Cleaning up as best they could, they redressed each other. “We need more oil” Dori said amused. “That we do” Bilbo answered, both of them grinning. They made their way back home, side by side and arm in arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy french toast! I can't believe I actually managed to finally finish this! Feedback much appreciated!


End file.
